Pein's Bachelor Party!
by Hana-01
Summary: It was the much anticipated wedding, so why has Konan left Pein at the altar? Who is she really in love with? We go back to the weekend of Pein's epic bachelor party when sudden realizations begin to surface and a past deed begins to haunt once more...
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I got this idea for a new fanfic and I just had to write it, hope you enjoy it!**

**Oh, and I re-uploaded this because when people accessed it, it said 'story not found'…weird but I hope it's ok now!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Chapter One**

A Gothic looking cathedral stood foreboding while the grey skies of Amegakure were pelting it with fierce rain. The interior of the cathedral was decorated beautifully with ribbons, paper flowers and candles that illuminated the cathedral, making it look somewhat romantic. But the atmosphere inside was tense, and the people that were seated in the pews were whispering rather loudly to one another. "I can't believe it!" Naruto Uzumaki said, instead of his usual "believe it!" Oh, it was unbelievable alright. The bride and the groom stood at the altar; the bride looking gorgeous in a strapless ivory gown and her blue hair was elegantly put up in a bun with her trademark flower. The orange-haired groom was dressed in a black tux and looking at the bride in absolute shock. "Say that again."

"I can't marry you Pein....I-I'm in love with someone else," said Konan, blushing deeply and staring at another individual seated in the pews.

"Huh? What? When? Why? How? WHO?" Pein bellowed.

Konan shakily pointed towards the pews. People gasped, Hinata fainted, Deidara blasted Tobi out of the cathedral, Sasuke tried to strangle Itachi while everyone was distracted, Kakuzu had a heart attack, Hidan was praying, Kisame was trying to pry Sasuke off Itachi, Zetsu started flirting with a floral arrangement, Sasori jumped inside Hiruko, others jumped under the pews. Everyone wanted to avoid the menacing aura that was surrounding Pein. "C-calm down Pein!" Konan stuttered.

"That's Leader-sama to you now!"

"Hold on, hear me out!"

"Fine. FINE! Speak you wretched cow!"

Konan winced. "You're my best friend Pein, you're like a brother to me, in fact, every time we kissed, it felt like I was kissing my brother..."

Pein's eyeballs were popping out of their sockets and steam billowed from his nostrils but Konan pressed on. "I thought I could marry you, have some kids, quit the Akatsuki, live happily ever after but these past few days got me thinking about that one night stand I had all those years ago...when I was drunk and feeling experimental..."

Kakashi Hatake put his Icha Icha Tactics away, this was getting good.

"You had a one night stand with _him_," Pein screeched in disbelief, pointing towards the pews.

"Yes."

"Gaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!"

**Approximately one month ago...**

"We are all gathered here today..." Pein started dramatically.

"But we are not all gathered here, where is Konan-sama?" asked Tobi innocently.

"Shush! She is the reason I want to talk to you all."

"Is she leaving?" Itachi asked.

"No."

"Is she pregnant?" asked Hidan.

"NO!"

"Are you the father?" asked Deidara.

"Babies are too expensive," Kakuzu added.

"No she is not pregnant and no I am not the father...although if this goes well then I shall someday be," Pein told his members. Now everyone was suspicious because their leader was looking unnaturally happy. "Hurry up and tell us what you called us here for, I hate waiting," said Sasori, the red-haired puppet master. Pein cleared his throat, "Ah yes, well..." and he began to blush which clashed horribly with his orange hair, "I am going to ask Konan to marry me!" Pein waited for a reaction from his members...he didn't get any, until Tobi jumped on him, "Yay! Leader-sama is going to get married and make babies with Konan-sama!" Pein pushed the masked Tobi away, "Right now, I have the ring, but I need a creative way of asking her..."

"Put the ring in her soup," Hidan suggested.

"What if she swallows it and chokes and dies?" Kisame asked.

"Then I shall have a sacrifice for Jashin-sama! Hehe...just kidding."

"Embed it in my clay bird, and as it soars I will make it explode in a shower of sparks spelling 'marry me Konan' and she can catch the ring," Deidara suggested. Pein considered the idea, but it seemed kind of dangerous. "That's a good one, Deidara, but does anyone have any other ideas?"

"How much did the ring cost?" Kakuzu asked miserly.

"Hmph, you don't have to know that!" Pein told him.

"You could just ask her the traditional way, take her to dinner and then go down on one knee and pop the question," said Sasori.

"Are you forgetting that we are dangerous S-ranked criminals, we can't just go into fancy restaurants every day of the week as we please," Pein said in irritation. Sasori folded his arms, "Well excuse me for trying to help." Pein sighed, "Itachi? Anything?" Pein asked the genius Uchiha who was silent. "Hn."

"I thought so," Pein said wearily.

"Oh Leader-sama! Tobi knows! Leader-sama can use these!" Tobi said, pulling out some fortune cookies. As Pein took them from Tobi, a plan formed in his head. "Tobi, you are a genius."

"What's so great about fucking fortune cookies?" Hidan asked.

"You will see! Anyway, Itachi and Sasori, I need you two to prepare Konan and I a nice dinner, Deidara and Hidan you two can decorate the dining room – nothing exploding and no blood please. Zetsu and Kakuzu, keep Konan busy, take her shopping or whatever."

Kakuzu gasped and Pein shot him a dirty look, "Or else...I will dock your next paycheck. Kisame, you can help me make myself look handsome and Tobi, since you're a good boy you can have a rest."

"What is going on here? Why is the hideout all dark?" Konan questioned when they returned to the Akatsuki hideout. Kakuzu and Zetsu were huffing and puffing from the weight of all Konan's shopping bags. "Grrr, just get inside and stop blocking the doorway," Kakuzu growled. Konan stepped inside, very suspicious, it was quiet, too quiet. "Go in the dining room, Konan," said Zetsu's white half, "**Moron, you not supposed to tell her, she supposed to follow the music," **said the dark half.

"Oh fuck! Leader, she's here!" Konan heard Hidan's voice and then a music player started up abruptly, playing some violin music. Konan was perplexed but she followed the music, into the dining room where she was shocked to see Pein sitting, surrounded by candles floating in little bowls of water and a dinner was laid out. "Pein, what is going on?" Konan asked.

"Please take a seat Konan and join me for dinner," Pein said. Konan cautiously sat down, boy was she hungry and the dinner looked good. "So how was your day?" he asked her as they ate. "It wasn't too bad, Zetsu and Kakuzu actually took me shopping, how weird is that? haha, but not as weird as this...incredibly sweet of you Pein, but still weird."

Pein laughed nervously and brought out a fortune cookie, "Open it."

Konan obliged and rolled open the piece of paper that was inside. "Pain is your destiny...ooh looks like I'm gonna get hurt or be in some pain soon," Konan said wearily. Pein grabbed the piece of paper from her. _Damn that Tobi! He misspelt my name! _"It doesn't mean that," Pein told her.

"Oh? Then what?"

"It means I am your destiny."

"Leader-sama sounds like Neji," Itachi commented. The rest of the Akatsuki were hidden in the dark, trying to eavesdrop on the exchange.

"Who?" asked Kisame.

"Nevermind."

"Uhm...what?" Konan asked, staring.

"It means I'm asking you to marry me! Be my wife! Be the mother of my children!"

Konan was still staring. "Oh my Jashin! I didn't know Konan was this fucking dense!"

"Ah, so all this was for...now I get it!"

Pein was getting anxious, "So, will you?"

Konan was thinking, she thought for a while, she looked up, she looked down, she looked around. _Oh no, oh no, oh no she's going to say no, they're all going to laugh at me, oh shit!_

"Kyaaaaah! Nooooo! Get it away from me!" Konan screamed suddenly, she darted away from Pein, knocking over several candles, suddenly, the flames were spreading across the carpet.

"KISAME!" Pein screamed, calling for the shark-man to put the flames out with a water jutsu. The place was drenched in water and Pein wiped his forehead. "Well, Konan, I didn't know you felt that...disgusted by me..." Pein said sorrowfully.

"Eh, oh, it wasn't you I was trying to get away from, there was a huge-ass spider over there, I hate spiders, but I would love to marry you Pein," Konan said brightly.

"But please Konan-chan, I love you so much, don't deny me!" Pein wailed.

"Pein! PEIN! Listen to me Pein!" Konan said, shaking him, "I said yes!"

"What? Oh...She said YES!

The rest of the Akatsuki high-fived each other and cheered, forgetting that they were actually spying on the couple. "Now to plan Pein's bachelor party!" Deidara declared.

**Please read and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I Do Not Own Naruto**

**Chapter Two**

A snow white dove soared across a blue sky and then landed on a window sill. "A white dove, do you know what this means?" Tsunade, the fifth Hokage of Konoha asked Shizune while she untied the parchment tied to its leg. The dove cooed softly and then took off once more.

"Someone is getting married!" Shizune exclaimed, then she frowned.

"What's the matter?"

"I'm already thirty-something and not yet married, I don't even have a boyfriend! I don't want to end up fifty-something without a husband or children..."

Tsunade cleared her throat noisily. "Oh, uh, haha, sorry Tsunade-sama, I forgot, didn't mean to offend you," Shizune said, backing into a corner because Tsunade was scary when she was angry. "I think we may have a serious problem here, it's the Akatsuki," Tsunade said seriously, reading the parchment. "What? They're getting married, I always knew that something fishy was going on there apart from Kisame...damn, why are all men turning gay?" Shizune continued to rant.

"No, Shizune, no. Their leader is marrying his girlfriend...it's a heterosexual marriage and Konoha shinobi are invited. They've requested a few of our kunoichi to be bridesmaids."

"Are you saying that...this is a trap?" Shizune asked.

"Well what else could it be? I do admire their new tactics though...a wedding, please, it's probably just a ruse to try and capture Naruto."

"So... nobody from Konoha will be attending the wedding then?"

"I think we should go, it will be the perfect opportunity to target and put an end to Akatsuki," Tsunade grinned, "And besides, if there is a real wedding, don't you want to be the one who catches the bouquet?"

!

Itachi Uchiha walked calmly through the halls of the Akatsuki hideout on his way to Pein's office. He had something of utmost importance to discuss with his leader. He was about to knock on the door when it swung open abruptly and the person almost fell over Itachi. He first suspected the hyperactive Tobi, but when he grabbed the person's shoulders to stop both of them from falling over, he saw that it was Konan. "Oh my! I'm sorry, Itachi," Konan said with a giddy look in her amber eyes. "It's fine Konan-sama," Itachi murmured. He sighed, recently there was only talk about the upcoming wedding amongst the Akatsuki; Hidan, Deidara, Tobi, Kisame and Sasori were actively plotting Pein's bachelor party, Kakuzu was constantly complaining about the expenses and Zetsu had been sent to another country to get some rare flowers that Konan wanted. Konan and Pein were the worst of the lot, they were usually calm and collected but now they were acting like a pair of lovestruck teenagers. Itachi had noticed this when he accidently overheard Pein singing in the shower and the fact that the couple were less serious and smiled a lot. All talk about Jinchuuriki and world domination were in the backseat. Itachi didn't see the point of marriage when being a ninja, there's just no room for love and emotions when you're in a world revolving around war, fighting and death. "Have you seen Deidara?" Konan asked quite breathlessly, "I want to take him dress shopping with me!" Itachi surveyed Konan, her amber eyes were sparkling and she was glowing just like a bride to be.

"He's straightening his hair in the bathroom."

"Thank you!" Konan said, and she literally skipped off.

Itachi entered Pein's darkened office to see Pein lounging back in his chair with his arms folded behind his head. He grinned widely when he saw Itachi. "Itachi! Just the man I wanted to see!" He motioned for Itachi to have a seat and Itachi sat down wearily. "Sooo...how would you like to be my best man?"

Itachi stared at Pein for a few seconds, "Me? Well...I would be honoured, but first, there is something I have to discuss with you."

"Let's hear it."

Itachi cleared his throat and began.

!

Konan and Deidara entered Madame Suki's house of bridal fashion. They were greeted by a toothy assistant with curly blonde hair. "Good day! Welcome to Madame Suki's house of bridal fashion where we have everything from your dream wedding dress to bridesmaids dresses," she said, leading them to the lounge area. Konan and Deidara sat beside each other and the assistant took a seat opposite them.

"So, who's the bride?" she asked with a warm smile.

Deidara clenched his fists, "I'm a guy, you idi - !" Konan squeezed his arm and he stopped. The assistant looked embarrassed, "My bad, are you the groom then? If so, you shouldn't be here, it's bad luck to see the bride in her dress before the wedding."

"No, un," Deidara said, blushing slightly.

"He's one of my best friends," Konan said, beaming.

"Ah! I've always wanted a gay best friend," the assistant squealed.

Deidara was seething, "I am not gay!" He would have liked nothing more than to blow this woman up. Konan sensed danger and quickly changed the subject, "Can you please show us some dresses?"

"Right away!" the assistant said, thoroughly embarrassed. Konan followed her to the area with the dresses while Deidara made himself comfortable in the lounging area. "Are you looking at white or ivory?" the assistant asked. "White," Konan said, clapping her hands together. The assistant looked at her from head to toenail. "Hmm, I've got three dresses in mind for you – and then you can ask your friends opinion."

Konan was beside herself with excitement as she tried on the first dress, it was an off the shoulder, plain straight cut dress, it was simple yet elegant. She eyed herself in the mirror of the dressing room and frowned. "Don't like?" enquired the assistant.

"It's pretty, but I want it to be more..." Konan giggled, "_Fairytale –like._"

The assistant snapped her fingers together and ran off, while Konan undressed, she came back with a huge dress which had what looked like feathers on it. Konan tried it on reluctantly and made a face when she looked into the mirror, "I look like a chicken!"

"Why don't you go show your friend?"

"No! He'd say the same thing."

"Ok ok, I'll get the other one then."

Konan twirled around in the chicken dress and made clucking noises and then laughed until she snorted. "What's going on here, un?"

"Dei?"

"Yeah, got bored waiting there, can I see?"

"Uh, no, not this one! The next one," Konan said frantically, pulling the dress off.

"That is one huge dress, un."

"What? You can see through the curtain?" Konan gasped.

Deidara grinned, "Nope, well just a silhouette, un."

"Go away!"

"Haha, fine, fine." But Deidara didn't move because he was suddenly transfixed by Konan's silhouette once the dress came off, he could somewhat see her body shape and curves even though it was just shadowy. Only when he saw the assistant returning with a dress in her arms, did he move away quickly to the lounging area.

!

"WHAT?" roared Pein, now gripping the edge of the desk. Itachi backed away, maybe this had been a bad idea as Pein was very serious about the wedding. "Please Leader-sama – don't," Itachi said, trading his emotionless mask for a pleading expression.

"The invitations have already been sent!" Pein said, rubbing his temples.

"I know but – if you could just say it was a mistake and uninvite -"

"What are you saying Itachi? How rude, we can't 'uninvite' people, how do you think that makes me look," Pein said angrily while drumming his fingers on the desktop. Itachi thought for a moment, maybe he could torture Pein, seventy-two hours with his mangekyou sharingan would make the fool change his mind, but no, Pein was their leader, Itachi couldn't pull stunts like that, no matter how dire the situation was. "Come on, you just have to tell Sasuke that he can't come, just _one_ person."

"My final answer is...no. It's highly rude to uninvite a guest and I want this wedding to be perfect. Besides, he may not even come," Pein said.

Itachi looked at Pein in disbelief, "Of course he will come, he _is_ trying to assassinate me you know and I don't think that your wedding would be the ideal time and place for that to happen."

"Nonsense Itachi, who would assassinate you at a wedding? Don't be ridiculous, now get out of my office and go prepare your speech, you're my best man!"

_Oh my lord, love is making him go soft in the head, he is trying to be polite and see the good in people. I have a feeling Akatsuki is going to the dogs... _Itachi thought while walking out of Pein's office, and he distinctly heard Pein humming the tune of 'here comes the bride'.

!

"Ah, this seems pretty," Konan said, taking the dress. She put it on; it was strapless and was form fitting at the top so that just the right amount of cleavage was visible, it was fitted around her tummy and beaded with tiny crystals that made it shimmer. The skirt flowed outwards like a ballgown and the top layer was made with some sort of light shimmery fabric. "I love it! Let me show Deidara," Konan said stepping out of the dressing room and going to the lounge area where Deidara was idly flipping through a magazine. The assistant followed after Konan, smiling broadly at how the dress complimented Konan.

"Well?" Konan asked, stepping in front of Deidara. He looked up and stared. He stared for a while until he lowered his gaze, cheeks reddening slightly. Konan frowned, "It's too much right?" Deidara's head snapped up, "No! You – I – uh – un!" he stuttered, trying to convey to Konan exactly what he saw, and what he saw was breathtaking. She didn't even have her makeup done, or her hair done but that dress looked like it was specially made for her, "It's – you look, um, perfect, un. Leader-sama will love it!" Deidara said to her.

"Do you really think so?" Konan asked uncertainly, "Be honest, Dei."

"I am, you look..." and he braced himself to say it, "Gorgeous Konan-sama."

Konan flushed pink and she and the assistant began jumping up and down like excited schoolgirls. _Pein, you lucky bastard, _Deidara thought.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this chapter, if you did then please review. Tell me what you think, what I should improve and your thoughts on who you think was Konan's lover…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews and putting this story on your alerts and favourites. You guys are awesome. But…a lot of people read and don't review so please review! I would really love to know your thoughts on this story and my writing. I'd hate to be writing crap and no one tell me about it. On the other hand, if you do like what I write, I wanna know that too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.**

**Chapter 3**

Itachi, Kisame, Deidara, Sasori, Hidan, Kakuzu, Tobi and Zetsu were gathered in the Akatsuki living room, finalising the plans for Pein's bachelor party. "I don't get why we're going all out for this jerk," Hidan said suddenly. Everyone looked up at him in confusion.

"I was just thinking - "

"Well that's unusual," said Kakuzu.

"Shut up Kakuzu! As I was saying, Konan's fucking hot right?"

Deidara and Kisame nodded in agreement, Itachi and Sasori remained impassive while Kakuzu was watching Tobi annoy Zetsu in the corner. "Zetsu-san! Tobi will give you a hug!"

"So hot she literally makes you wanna fu - "

"Hidan, please don't say it..."Itachi said quietly.

"What's wrong Uchiha? You shy?" Hidan asked with a sneer.

Itachi glared at him but didn't say anything. "What are you trying to get at Hidan, get to the point," said Sasori.

"I'm saying, why should we let that no-balls leader get to marry her?"

"How does Hidan-san know leader-sama has no balls?" Tobi wondered out loud.

Hidan made a move to strangle Tobi but Zetsu held him off. "What the fuck Zetsu?"

Zetsu simply stared at Hidan until he retreated, muttering curse words under his breath. "Leader is...well he's our leader, and we should respect him. He is the reason we have food, and clothes and a place to live. We should honour him with this bachelor party, for he has found his true love and we should not be jealous. I'm sure he would do the same for one of us," Kisame said. Everyone stared at him. "Kisame, are you guilty of something, un?" Deidara asked. "N-no, why would you think that?" Kisame said in alarm.

"Because of that gay-ass speech you just made. It's too good to be true to what you're really thinking..."Hidan told the blue man. "Nonsense, I am completely, one-hundred-and-ten-percent happy for both Pein-sama and Konan-sama. But I do hope that I will one day find my own happiness," Kisame said softly. Hidan threw an arm around Kisame, "Aw you freak, you want love? I'm sure Uchiha here is dying to give it to you."

Itachi sent a murderous glare Hidan's way but was slightly discomforted seeing the blush that was on Kisame's face. "Let's hurry up and finalise the plan for the party, I haven't got all day," Sasori said, clearing his throat. "So we're going away for the weekend to Tanzaku Town, un. But what about Konan? Shouldn't she be having a bridal shower or something?" Deidara asked. The other members looked thoughtful, obviously Konan deserved a little bachelorette party but there were only guys in the organization, so it was going to be a little difficult. "Tobi will throw Konan-chan a bridal shower!"

"Uh...no you won't, un!"

"Perhaps we could ask Konoha?" Itachi suggested.

"Are you kidding me?" Kakuzu asked incredulously.

"No. I am not. Leader has already invited them to the wedding. How much more could it hurt if we asked a couple of the kunoichi to host a bridal shower?"

"Itachi-san is right," Kisame added.

"Well they better not charge us," Kakuzu said.

"Okay, Konoha it is!" said Deidara.

!

Tsunade had no idea what to think of the Akatsuki's current antics, it was puzzling to say the least. This very morning, an ordinary messenger bird had arrived with a message from the group of criminals, this time it was to ask if the kunoichi of Konoha could throw the bride a bridal shower. "Tsunade-sama, what are you going to do?" Sakura Haruno asked.

"I honestly don't know," Tsunade replied, "This is all very weird."

"It sure is," Ino Yamanaka said. Most of Konoha's kunoichi were standing in the Hokage's office to be briefed on how they would handle the Akatsuki's strange request. "We could always just ignore them...yet it is tempting to know what they're up to at the same time," Anko Mitarashi said. Tsunade banged her fist down onto the desk suddenly, causing Hinata Hyuuga to jump backwards. "I have decided that we will go through with it."

"Tsunade-sama, are you sure about this?" Shizune asked sceptically.

"Yes, why not? If they're planning anything, we're all capable kunoichi here, are we not?"

"We are!" came the chorus of the kunoichi.

"Okay ladies, then we've got a hot and sexy bridal shower to plan here!" Tsunade said.

"Hot and sexy?" Kurenai Yuhi asked, amused.

Shizune checked Tsunade's sake stash drawer, sure enough, it was empty.

!

Sasori had been given the task of 'kidnapping' Konan and sending her off to Konoha for her bridal shower. _She could have a ready-made bridal shower right here in Amegakure...the way it rains here all the time, _Sasori thought in annoyance as he stood outside in the rain. The rain would have made his beautiful wooden body rot and stink but luckily he had varnished. _What's taking her so long?_ Sasori thought, he hated waiting for anyone. Hidan was supposed to have told her to walk by this spot so that Sasori could kidnap her but so far there was no sign of her. Why they were actually going to such lengths to stage an elaborate kidnapping, Sasori didn't know, but he went along with it. Now of course, he regretted it as his clothes were getting soaked. Sasori thought back to why that had chosen him for this particular endeavour...

_Flashback..._

"_Sasori, you can kidnap Konan and take her to Konoha," Itachi said in his deadpan voice._

"_Why me?"_

"_Danna, you're the only one her paper cuts won't affect...since you're made out of wood and besides, paper comes from wood," Deidara said._

"_Can't argue with that logic," Kisame had said._

Sasori sighed, and then he heard footsteps approaching. "Where is the huge order of paper? What was that imbecile Hidan talking about?" he heard Konan's voice, she was looking for the non-existent paper that Hidan told her was being delivered to her. When Konan got near enough, Sasori pounced on her. He was hidden under a black cloak which was all drenched and sticking to him thanks to the rain. Konan didn't scream like some banshee, she was a powerful kunoichi, she immediately launched an attack on her captor. Sasori was prepared for this, so he brought out his secret weapon – a poison that caused the victim to instantly slip out of consciousness, and held it up to her face. Within a few seconds, she stopped struggling and lay limp in his arms. Sasori carried her to the carriage that was already waiting, Deidara was going to be the driver.

"Oi Danna, wanna drive?" Deidara asked, clearly because he didn't want to be the one out in the rain while Sasori and Konan would be warm in the carriage. "I decline," Sasori said. Deidara groaned while Sasori climbed in with Konan in his arms. He set her down carefully and then sat down on the seat opposite her. The carriage lurched forward and Sasori was almost thrown on top of her. "Drive properly brat!" Sasori called. He sat back down in his seat and surveyed the unconscious woman before him. She was also soaked from the rain and her wet clothes clung to her attractive figure. _Not an ounce of fat, _Sasori mused. Her blue hair provided a startling contrast to her pale skin and while she slept, her face looked peaceful and relaxed and her perfect lips looked inviting for ones fingers to trace and perhaps kiss. If Sasori had been human, he would have grown hot and blushed, but he did still have a heart and it started to beat faster...remembering. Sasori remembered the topic that Hidan brought up. It was selfish of him to even think about that or even consider it, but did Leader deserve her? Long ago, Sasori had once wanted her to be one of his everlasting works of art...to turn her into a puppet like himself just so that he could preserve her beauty forever. She was an artist just like himself with her unique works of origami. Of course he had forgotten those feelings when the Leader claimed her as his own, but Sasori couldn't help remembering them again. He could just run away with her now and leave Akatsuki, but he knew how upset Konan would be at not being able to marry her childhood friend. And she also may not like the idea of being turned into a semi-immortal puppet. As they journeyed to Konoha, Sasori still entertained the forbidden thoughts.

!

"Wh-what am I doing here?" Konan stammered, looking around at the faces of various woman. Then she looked down at herself, she was dressed in a short, black dress that was pouffy at the bottom and only reached mid-thigh. The top half of the dress was strapless, it was plain but undeniably sexy. _I wish Pein could see me in this, _Konan thought slyly. "We thought we'd get you out of those hideous wet clothes and into something more befitting the occasion," announced a beautiful blonde woman with large breasts. "Oh? What occasion?" Konan asked, intrigued. "Your bridal shower!" exclaimed a pink-haired girl.

"My bridal shower? How did I even get here?"

"Two cloaked guys brought you in a carriage and dumped you here," said a woman with purplish hair that was tied in a high ponytail. Konan tried to remember what happened before she blacked out, she remembered Hidan telling her that an order of paper had been delivered outside a factory close to their hideout in Amegakure. She went there and there was no paper but someone had attacked her! _Aaaah! Those guys! They planned all that to lure me to my bridal shower, how sweet! _Konan thought. "Hmm, okay! So who are all of you, except you," she said, gesturing to Tsunade, "I know you, you were sensei's teammate and you're Konoha's Hokage, which means I must be in Konoha."

"Well done," Tsunade said drily.

"I'm Anko," the purple haired woman said.

"Sakura!" said the pink-haired one cheerily.

"I'm Ino, nice to meet you," said a pretty blonde girl. Konan tried to remember all their names as they introduced themselves. "Kurenai," said a beautiful woman with long dark hair and red eyes. A cute girl with hair styled into buns shook her hand in a firm grip, "I'm Tenten." Next up was a shy-looking pretty girl with long, dark, midnight-blue hair, "My name is H-Hinata." The last woman in the room introduced herself as Shizune. Konan smiled happily, it certainly was a relief to find herself in the company of females, even though she hardly knew them. "Let's get this party started ladies'!" Tsunade declared, holding up her sake bottle.

!

"What is the meaning of this?" Pein asked, "I thought we were going to pick the wedding cake," Pein grumbled as he found himself in what looked like an inn in Tanzaku Town.

"Just let that pervert Jiraiya handle all of that – he is the wedding planner after all, that's what we're paying him for," said Kakuzu, eager to gamble Hidan's money and make more money for himself. "It is already _Friday_, the wedding is on _Sunday_, will everything be ready in time?" Pein asked.

_Whoa, forget bridezilla, we got groomzilla over here, _thought Deidara.

"Yes, it will, Leader-sama, now relax and enjoy your bachelor party, un!"

"My...bachelor party?" Pein asked, his glare softening into a smile.

"Yeah, you think we wouldn't give you a fucking bachelor party? A guy's gotta let loose before he's tied down," Hidan told him with a wink.

"Oh? And was that rant about earlier, when you didn't want him to have one?" Kakuzu whispered with a sneer. "Shut the fuck up, 'Kuzu," Hidan said, as they entered the inn.

"Now we can get drunk and play with strippers!" Deidara declared.

"Aren't you too young for that?" Sasori asked.

"Hey, if I'm old enough to be an assassin, I'm old enough to drink, un!"

"Tch. I don't drink," Itachi said.

"I drink like a fish!" said Kisame.

"You are a fish!...partly," said Deidara.

"I don't drink. **I love sake**." Zetsu said.

"Tobi is a good boy! Tobi will not drink!"

"Fuck that and let's go party!" Hidan said.

Pein grinned, he had the best group of friends/teammates/assassins ever...or so he thought.

**A/N: So…hope that was a fun read. I tried to make this funny but Sasori's point of view ended up being kind of dark… I know it seems way way farfectched that Konoha would just throw a bridal shower for an Akatsuki, but just go with it hey :D Don't forget to review because your reviews inspire me to write faster! Thanks!**

**I've uploaded Chapter 9 of my other story Konoha's bash today, so check that out if you like and I've also written a new two-shot based on how soccer would be played in the narutoverse called Konoha 12 v. The Akatsuki so please read that and tell me what you think! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter Four**

Upon entering their reserved room at the inn, Pein was treated to a lavishly decorated display of food and drink. His eyes were all shiny and he looked like he was about to cry, but that immediately vanished when he read the banner displayed above. "Um, who was in charge of making the banner?"

"Tobi was! Does Leader-sama like it?"

Pein clenched his fists, "You misspelt my name."

Yes, to Pein's dismay, the banner read "Welcome to Peni's Bachelor Party!"

Hidan was on the floor from laughing, he would have died of laughter but he was immortal. "P-P-Penis! Tobi, you're a genius!"

"That sort of rhymed," Kisame muttered to Itachi. Itachi of course, did not reply to that, he was busy munching on some dango. Deidara was red in the face, Sasori was sitting with an impatient look on his face, Kakuzu was grumbling about wasted money, Tobi was sniffing stuff and Zetsu was eyeing Tobi.

Just then, the hotel room door burst open and in walked six women dressed like ANBU members with masks on and they rolled in a huge cake. Pein looked at them suspiciously while Hidan, Deidara, Kisame and Kakuzu were smirking, Tobi was helping himself to some snacks, Zetsu ate a fly out of the air and Sasori and Itachi did not have a noteworthy expression.

"Leader-sama…" the women cooed, surrounding Pein.

"What is this?" Pein asked, inching away from the women.

"Just go with it, yeah, it's your first surprise of tonight," Deidara said.

Suddenly the cake literally burst open and out popped another woman in the most sassiest outfit Pein had ever seen; she wore tiny set of bright pink panties and a corset with sheer stockings. Her hair flowed down her shoulders in waves and her makeup was applied thickly, but Pein was no fool, he could see the big bulge in the woman's panties and it gave him the creeps. Her features were also very masculine.

"What the fuck?" Hidan said, voicing Pein's thoughts out loud.

"You're no woman!" Kisame said in shock.

"Who cares?" the stripper asked in a manly voice.

"I do!" Deidara said.

"Kakuzu…" Hidan snarled.

"They were the cheapest strippers I could find," Kakuzu said nonchalantly.

"So you go and fucking hire transvestite strippers! You cheap bastard!"

The other 'women' all had their masks off and they also appeared to be quite manly but their bra's were stuffed with padding. "They're not that bad…" Kisame said.

Everyone turned to him with an incredulous look. "What? I'm just saying!"

"Right…" Sasori said.

"We're not leaving until we provide you with your entertainment," the lead stripper said, folding his arms across his fake chest.

"That won't be necessary… you can go entertain elsewhere…" Pein told them.

The strippers all lined up and pushed every one of the Akatsuki members onto the couches.

"Senpai! What is happening?" Tobi asked as one of the strippers jumped on his lap. Itachi had his sharingan activated, no transvestite strippers were going to be coming anywhere near him, not if he could help it. "You have paid for this and we will deliver our service," the lead stripper said in a menacing voice, striding over to Pein.

-X-

The Konoha kunoichi and Konan were sitting at a small bar and the air was festive because of the freely flowing alcohol courtesy of the Hokage. Konan was pleased that no less than ten men had already hit on her but she waved them off by flashing her engagement ring at them. "I can't wait to get married..." Shizune said.

"Do you have anyone special in your life?" Konan asked, taking a sip of her fancy cocktail.

"No," Shizune said, and downed her drink, "I hardly even have time to date," she added, casting Tsunade a look. Tsunade didn't notice because she was ordering more sake. Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten were having virgin cocktails since they weren't old enough to consume alcohol yet. Kurenai was having a pina colada and Anko was having sake.

"You know what? I think we need to find you a man," Anko said to Shizune, winking.

"That's a great idea! Is there anybody you have your eye on?" Konan asked.

"Well..." Shizune said, a bit red in the face, "Genma is pretty good looking..."

"Pretty damn good looking!" Anko said, raising her glass, "Isn't that right girls?"

Ino, Sakura, Hinata and Tenten looked at each other then nodded slowly; they found it unfair that they had to sit around sipping kiddie drinks while their superiors were getting wasted.

"Wait a minute, are you interested in him, Anko?" Shizune asked.

"What? No, Kakashi's the only man for me!"

Sakura choked on her drink.

"So where is this Genma, let's get the plan in motion so that by the end of the night Shizune can get laid," Konan said with a smirk. Shizune looked horrified and excited at the same time, "Um, just a date would be nice."

"Relax, I'm sure Konan was just joking, and I think I know where Genma is right now," said Kurenai. Even Tsunade wore a smirk on her beautiful face and Konan leaned back in her chair, smiling. She enjoyed the buzz that the alcohol gave her and it had been such a long time since she felt so free without inhibitions...such a long time.

"So lead the way sister!" Anko said, and they all left the bar with Kurenai leading the way and Shizune looking nervous. "I think she could do with more sake," Tsunade whispered to Konan. "I'm on it," Konan said, passing Tsunade's flask to Shizune. Shizune looked at her quizzically. "It will take the edge of," Konan reassured her. Shizune gladly took the flask and drank from it and by the time they reached the other bar where most of the male shinobi frequented, Shizune was giggling like a schoolgirl. "There he is, playing pool with Aoba," Kurenai whispered.

"Right, what are you going to do?" Tsunade asked curiously.

"I'm going to go over there and...and...give him the kiss of his life!" Shizune said boldly.

Konan, Anko, Ino and Tenten cheered as Shizune walked up to Genma.

"Shizune-san, how are y - " he didn't get to finish his sentence because Shizune's lips were already on his. "Twenty bucks she gets him on top of that pool table," Anko said.

Tsunade laughed, "She hasn't had nearly enough sake for that to happen yet."

The younger kunoichi of the group were looking very uncomfortable and Hinata was fiercely blushing at the scene before her. The male Jounin were cheering and catcalling until Anko threw a well aimed kunai at one of the more perverted ones. Shizune and Genma eventually pulled away, both red-faced and out of breath. "Uh...so dinner tomorrow at 7?" Genma asked.

"I'd love that," Shizune said, grinning.

"Awesome," Genma replied, looking very happy.

"That was great!" Konan congratulated Shizune after they exited the bar. It had been a while

since Konan had done anything this outrageous. Being in the Akatsuki kind of sucked the fun

out of life and the one time they all did party together was a long time ago and she didn't really want to remember the events of that night. "Something wrong?" Kurenai asked her. Konan shook her head and smiled weakly. _I'm getting married, I shouldn't be thinking about that._

-X-

Pein's hair was all dishevelled as they left their room at the inn and he wore a slightly shocked expression. Deidara, Hidan, Sasori and Itachi wore similar looks, Kakuzu just looked like his usual pissed off self, Tobi was quivering and Zetsu was looking at him with concern but Kisame looked strangely happy.

"Well fuck," Hidan said.

"Just be glad that didn't happen," Sasori pointed out.

"Eew danna," Deidara said, his stomach was queasy after that transvestite stripper gave him the lap dance from hell.

"Kakuzu, you damn bastard, I'm going to make you eat shit and then I'm going to kill you," Hidan said.

"Try it," Kakuzu said, not looking bothered by the threat at all.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I think I need a drink...or ten," Itachi said solemnly. He was lucky for the fact that his eyesight was bad so he couldn't really see those eyesore strippers but that didn't mean he couldn't feel them, the thought of it made him nauseous.

"Itachi, you know that you can't hold your alcohol," Pein told him.

"True, but neither can Hidan," Itachi said, he was kind of ashamed that he had such a low alcohol tolerance.

"Hah! At least I don't end up getting lost and then found fucking face down in the woods!," Hidan said, reminiscing the night of his welcoming party. He had thrown it for himself when he joined the Akatsuki and managed to get all the other members to join in – even the more stuck up ones like Itachi, Pein and Kakuzu. Of all the members, one that caught his eye was Konan, and not because she was female, but because she was hot and off limits to him which made him want her even more. Hidan smirked at the memory of that night.

"What happened to you that night anyway?" Kisame asked Itachi who shrugged, "I honestly cannot remember."

"You think you'll be okay if you drink tonight?" Kisame asked.

"Yes. I won't be defeated by the same thing twice," Itachi said seriously.

Deidara burst out laughing, "Alcohol isn't an opponent, un!"

Itachi glared at him.

"Tobi still feels violated," Tobi said in a small voice.

"Sorry Tobi, I would eat those strippers but I think they would taste disgusting," said Zetsu, "**Let's get sake instead**," said Dark Zetsu.

"Great plan," Deidara said.

"You aren't old enough to drink," Sasori told him.

"I still maintain what I said earlier, if I'm old enough to kill, I'm old enough to drink, un."

"Come on Leader-sama, let's get you completely wasted," Hidan said, throwing his arm around Pein and looking a little too cheery.

**A/N: Really sorry for such a late update. I almost lost hope in this story, and I'm sure many of you did too. But my inspiration is back, let's hope it lasts.**

**Any more guesses on who was Konan's mystery lover?**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do Not Own Naruto**

**WARNING: Kunoichi behaving badly!**

**Chapter Five**

The ladies were back at the sake palace and Shizune was floating on cloud nine after her daring escapade. "That was fun, now it has to be someone else's turn to do something," Anko said with a mischievous look in her eyes. The younger kunoichi, namely Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten, looked rather worried. "What do you have in mind?" Konan asked.

"Hmm...let's play," Anko paused and looked devious, "...I never."

"How does that work?" Konan asked.

All the other kunoichi looked at her, dumbfounded. "You've never played 'I never'?" Kurenai asked.

"I've never played I never," Konan said, with a short laugh.

"Wow, old as I am, even I've played it," Tsunade said.

"Well, I live in a base with guys and before that I also hung around with guys so that is probably why," Konan explained, and she wondered what those guys were currently up to.

"I know you guys are a criminal organisation, but don't they ever party?" asked Shizune.

"No, it's all serious business," said Konan, "Although...there was that one time when Hidan joined, the guy threw himself a welcoming party and roped us all into it."

Now that she was drunk once again, Konan began to remember that night all too well...Hidan was brash, loud and annoying but he also had a devilish charm and by the end of that night they had all been drunk out of their minds. _But you still had enough sense left to know what you did..._said an irritating voice in the back of Konan's mind. She shook her head, "Okay, let's play, explain that game to me."

"Basically, someone has to say something, for example, 'I never ate ice cream', then everybody who has ate ice cream has to drink a shot,"Anko explained.

"Cool, sounds easy enough," Konan said with a grin.

"Um...K-Kurenai-sensei, do we have to play too?" Hinata asked.

"Sure you have to, come on girls, you're only young once!"

Ino smirked, "I've always wanted to try sake."

Tsunade called the bartender over to request shot glasses and more sake. The bartender poured out the sake in the glasses and placed it in front of them. Tenten gulped and Sakura looked nervous. "Sakura, you can go first," Tsunade said to her apprentice.

"Alright...um... I never...thought Sasuke-kun was hot," Sakura said, and then she downed her shot and started coughing violently. Tenten, Ino, Kurenai, Anko and Shizune also drank theirs. Tsunade refilled their glasses, "Next up, Ino."

Ino looked slyly at Sakura, "I never...had a crush on Naruto."

Hinata looked at her glass apprehensively and slowly lifted it up and emptied the contents into her mouth. Sakura hesitated for a few seconds but then drank again. By this time her head was already spinning.

"Oh this is so juvenile," Anko complained, "My turn. I never...used a kunai for kinky purposes," and she drank proudly. Kurenai, Konan and Tenten also drank theirs. Everyone stared at Tenten. "What?" she asked innocently, setting her glass down.

"For that, you can go next," Anko told her.

"Okay. I never...flashed anyone," Tenten said, and she drank once again. This time, only Anko drank with her.

"Wow...Tenten..." Sakura said.

"Hinata's next!" Shizune declared.

The shy girl lowered her head and said something that they couldn't hear.

"Louder please!" Anko said.

"Um...I n-never...see a n-naked guy."

Tsunade, Anko, Kurenai, Konan, Shizune, Tenten and Ino drank this time. Sakura and Hinata looked at each other with shock in their eyes. It was Shizune's turn next and she took her time to think of something, so long that Anko began to feel sober again.

"I never...kiss a guy!" Shizune stated, somewhat lamely and proceeded to drink. Again, Sakura and Hinata were the only ones that didn't drink. Finally it was Tsunade's turn.

"I never...become Hokage!" And she was the only one to have a drink that round.

-X-

Meanwhile, the gentlemen of the Akatsuki were having an argument over what to next. "I thought we agreed to go to the bar and get wasted!" Hidan exclaimed.

"But I'm hungry and I can't drink on an empty stomach, un," Deidara whined.

"Who cares about your weak-ass stomach!" Hidan said angrily.

"Decide fast...this is getting annoying," Sasori told them.

"Deidara's right, we should eat first," Pein told his comrades.

"Hah! In your face, un!"

"Oh fuck you man."

They walked back to their room at the inn where all the food and some drinks were. But when they entered their room, they had an unpleasant surprise. The banner with 'Peni's Bachelor Party' still hung there but everything else was gone. "OH MY GOD! Where's the food?" cried Kisame. He had been looking forward to eating those cocktail sausages and other gourmet treats but they were all gone. The only thing that remained on the table was 9 cups of ramen. Kakuzu cleared his throat, "I asked the caterer to clear all of that away, that fancy food was just for show in the photographs, the ramen is what I've paid for and what we're eating tonight."

All the guys stared at him dumbstruck. "You cheap fuck!" Hidan said, launching himself at Kakuzu.

"Hey! Don't fight, it's okay, we'll eat ramen. I happen to like ramen," Pein said, trying to keep the peace.

"I'll bet Konan-sama is having a better time than us. Those Konoha ninja's definitely won't be as cheap as Kakuzu," Sasori commented. Itachi nodded. And so they ate their lousy dinner of cup ramen and then made their way to the bar. "Tobi doesn't feel so good. That ramen was expired," Tobi said, holding his stomach. They entered the bar which had a smoky atmosphere and looked very dodgy. Hidan immediately rushed over to the counter, "Gimme drinks for all my bro's here, he's getting married!" Hidan pointed to Pein and everyone whooped and cheered and came over to shake his hand. Some congratulated him and some offered their condolences. "Pein my former student, how the hell are you?"

"I'm great, Jiraiya-sensei," Pein said to the tall, grey-haired man who also happened to be at the bar, "Should you really be here Sensei? Aren't you in charge of planning the wedding?"

"Yes, yes! Don't worry about that, it's all under control," Jiraiya assured him. Jiraiya then walked over to Itachi and lead him away from the rest of the Akatsuki.

"Itachi, you're the best man right?" Jiraiya asked with a nervous look in his eyes.

"Yes..."

"I have something important to tell you."

-X-

"What's next?" asked Kurenai when the game of 'I never' ended.

"I've got a great idea," Anko said, "It is time to be daring."

Sakura already began to develop a bad feeling about this.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Tsunade asked.

"Are you thinking male strippers?" asked Anko.

Tsunade nodded, with a glint in her eyes, "Time to cure Sakura and Hinata."

"C-cure us?" Hinata asked.

"Aha, you both haven't seen naked guys before," Konan pointed out.

"We're only sixteen!" Sakura exclaimed.

"So was I Sakura...so was I," Anko said. And that was how Sakura and Hinata were taken against their will, for the first time, to a strip club.

"I didn't even know there was a strip club in Konoha," Tenten said as they walked back to the Hokage's mansion.

"There isn't. We're going to Tanzaku town," Shizune informed her. They were then transported with the Hokage's carriage to Tanzaku town. "We should book in and spend the rest of the night here," Tsunade suggested. Everyone else agreed and they went to a hotel. Tsunade didn't come here to go a strip club, no, her intention was to go on a gambling spree but she made the strip club their first stop after they checked in at the hotel.

"I'm sorry ma'am, but these young ladies over here look underage," the bouncer said looking at Sakura, Ino, Hinata and Tenten.

"Let me handle this," Kurenai said, as she was a master of genjutsu, she whispered something into his ear and his looked out of focus when she was done, "Have a good time ladies!"

The group of lovely kunoichi sat at a table close to the front of the stage and Tsunade was quick to order more drinks. The lights dimmed and the stage was only illuminated, a guy with grey hair came on to the stage and his back faced the crowd. When the music started, he began taking off his shirt in a seductive manner.

"That guy seems familiar..." said Sakura. And indeed when he turned around, they got the shock of their lives. "Oh shit!" Anko yelled. The guy on the stage screeched and put his shirt back on fast when he noticed the kunoichi in the front row. The lights came back on and the music stopped. "What the hell is going on here?" the manager asked, puffing away at his cigar, "People are paying good money for this so get out there and give them a good show!"

"But – but," the stripper stuttered.

"No buts. But I want your butt back up there!"

"Kabuto, you're a stripper?" Shizune asked.

Kabuto was red in the face and looked like he wanted to bolt from there.

"Look, funds are low at the base and Orochimaru sent me to get more money and this...this was the only way to get more money fast!" Kabuto told them.

"I see. But why only send you out to make money when he could send out more people to make work easier?" Tsunade asked, trying to hold back her laughter.

"Oh Sasuke works here on Thursday nights," Kabuto said.

"WHAT?" Sakura and Ino cried.

"Just kidding," Kabuto told them, "That Sasuke is Orochimaru's pet, so that is why I get sent to do all the dirty work."

"You poor thing," Anko cooed, "Now get up there and dance!"

-X-

"What is the matter?" Itachi asked Jiraiya, who looked very anxious.

"I don't think I can tell the groom over there, he will flip out, which is why I am telling you, but don't breathe a word to him!" Jiraiya said.

"...Okay."

Jiraiya leaned in closer to Itachi, "The thing is...well I'm not sure how it happened, but it's terrible..."

"What is it?" Itachi asked, growing worried and impatient.

"The bakery that made the wedding cake – it burnt down, along with the cake!"

_Uh oh... _thought Itachi.

"How did that happen?" Itachi asked.

"They're saying that something in the cake detonated and that is how everything caught alight," Jiraiya told him.

"Something in the cake...detonated?" Itachi said, then he came to a realization and went over to Deidara and pulled him towards Jiraiya. 'Hey!" Deidara exclaimed.

"Weren't you in charge of making the little bride and groom figures that go on top of the wedding cake?" Itachi asked him.

"Yeah! I did a good job, didn't I?" Deidara said, with a big grin on his face.

"Did you use your exploding clay to make them?"

"Uhm...yeah, I didn't have anything else."

"Heh. Well I'm leaving it up to you too to find a new baker, since it is your fault," Jiraiya said, and he disappeared before they could say anything.

"What happened?" Deidara asked, he was confused.

Itachi glared at him, "The wedding cake blew up and the bakery burnt down."

"Oh shit," said Deidara, "Leader is going to be so pissed, un."

"That is why we're not going to tell him."

"But when he find out - "

"He won't find out because you're going to get a new wedding cake, am I right?" Itachi warned Deidara, sharingan activated.

Deidara panicked, there was only one more day until the wedding, how was he going to find a new bakery and get them to make a cake in time?

**A/N: Please review! There is now a poll on my profile page where you can vote who you think was Konan's lover.**

**You should also check out "The Ninja All Stars Tournament" which I'm collaborating on with Inuyonas.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews. You may have noticed that the rating went up on this story…this is because this chapter and future chapters will have mature content in them.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**Chapter Six**

**

* * *

**

_Just be calm Deidara, you still have Saturday to sort this mess out, _Deidara thought, he turned to the clock that was mounted on the wall of the bar, _Oh shit! It's already Saturday!_

"Deidara, why do you look like you crapped your pants? Come over here and have a drink!" Pein said. The Akatsuki leader was clearly quite drunk.

Itachi gave Deidara a stern look that said 'don't mention the cake' and Deidara went over to Pein who shoved a glass in his hand. Deidara drank it without a second thought. A couple of attractive women came over to Pein and one of them began massaging his shoulders.

"So we hear you're getting married soon," she said, "Wanna have one night of fun before you get tied down?" The woman lowered her hands to his chest while the others smiled at him seductively. Even though Pein was wasted, he still knew where to draw the line.

"Get away from me, you floozies! Konan is the only woman for me!"

The ladies backed off, looking disappointed.

"Aww, don't be disappointed ladies, I'm still here!" Hidan said. The women looked at him up and down and then walked away.

"Hahahahaha!" Deidara laughed in Hidan's face.

"Just wait, I'm going to beat all you losers and I'm going to get laid tonight!" Hidan said very loudly, to everyone in the bar. Itachi shook his head and Sasori was looking as if he would love nothing more than to kick the crap out of Hidan.

"Please…I have more chance of getting laid than you tonight, un," Deidara said smugly, fuelled by alcohol.

"Getting laid by men does not count…Deidara-chan," Hidan countered.

"Why you!"

"You wanna go blondie?"

"Let's take this outside, un!"

"Stay put in this bar and stop acting like morons," Sasori commanded, he was not affected by the alcohol since he was a puppet.

"Well shed Shashori, well shed! If I should die…I will recommends you to become leader!" Pein slurred, Tobi was buying the leader drink after drink and nobody was even realising this.

Kisame walked over to Itachi and leaned his tall frame against the bar counter, "Can I buy you a drink, Itachi-san?"

Itachi gave Kisame a suspicious look, "No thanks."

"I'm off to the casino," said Kakuzu.

"Gambling is a sin!" Hidan declared.

"It isn't gambling if you know you're going to win," Kakuzu replied curtly.

* * *

Kabuto Yakushi refused to strip down and give the kunoichi the strip tease they had come for. He was red in the face and felt very violated as Anko leered at him. It was that same look he'd seen countless times on Orochimaru's face every time he looked at Sasuke; the look of a predator who had just found a particularly interesting and delicious prey.

"This is getting boring," Tsunade yawned, "I think I'll head over to the casino."

"No you musn't, Tsunade-sama!" Shizune said.

Tsunade was known as the Legendary Sucker and every time she left this town, her debt always increased ten-fold. As Konoha's Hokage, she couldn't afford to indulge in such things anymore.

"Relax Shizune, I'm just going to go for a little while and I'll be back."

Tsunade left the club and Shizune vaguely wondered whether or not she should follow her master.

"Hey Konan, what's the matter?" Kurenai asked the blue-haired kunoichi who had her head down on the table.

Kabuto was still trying to escape from the stage but his manager was threatening to fire him if he did.

"Come on Kabuto-kun, shake that money maker for us!" Anko said as she howled with laughter.

Konan was having a mental dilemma as ancient, buried thoughts were getting unravelled in her head because of the intoxication. She thought of the soft hair that she had once ran her hands through and off the rough yet gentle hands that had caressed her bare skin on that fateful night.

_No, I can't be thinking of that, I love Pein, I'm getting married to Pein, _Konan thought desperately.

But she couldn't help thinking about that one night affair… how their bodies melded together perfectly, how kissing him gave her a thrill that she had never experienced with Pein, how his voice sent shivers through her when he whispered his craving for her. That night, he had left her breathless and wanting more…so much more.

She would be lying to herself if she continued to believe that it was the alcohol that lead her to do what she did, it may have gave her the courage, but the desire and the yearning had always been there and they both had to satisfy it.

Right now, she felt disgusted with herself and was close to tears. Could she still get married to Pein after what she had done? Could she still marry him when she knew that she had feelings for another member?

"Ugh…" Konan groaned, "I don't feel so good…"

Kurenai rubbed her back gently, "Do you need to throw up?"

Konan nodded weakly, then she awoke quickly and then made a dash for the bathrooms.

Tenten and Ino were laughing at Kabuto but Sakura and Hinata were still looking out of place and nervous despite the amount of alcohol they had consumed. Anko called over a waiter who was wearing an apron and nothing else.

"Another round of tequila for all my girls!"

Sakura gulped as the drink was placed in front of her, she turned to Hinata – the poor girl's eyes were wide with apprehension and they were already on the verge of being utterly wasted, this drink would be enough to send them over the edge. The other kunoichi's finished up their drinks in a flash.

"I think we should go shee if Tsunade's okay," Shizune slurred, her eyes were red and her cheeks had a tint of pink in them.

"Mmm, you're right," Anko said, "Letsh go casino!"

She was grinning like a madwoman, "Hey that rhymed!"

Kabuto had long since deserted the stage, but not before he had a screaming match with the manager, culminating with him quitting his job as a part time stripper.

The ladies stood up, Tenten stumbled and she was held up Kurenai. They marched deliriously out of the strip club. "Where's dish casino?" Ino asked, leaning heavily on Sakura, who looked ready to pass out. They walked a few blocks, all the bright lights in Tanzaku town were blinding their sensitive eyes.

Anko suddenly stopped, "I feel…like we forgot something…"

Tenten looked at Shizune who shrugged.

Kurenai clutched at her heart dramatically, "Konan! She went to the bathroom!"

"Letsh go back for her!" Anko cried, "But…I forgot which direction the club was."

"That way," said Hinata, pointing southwards.

They stumbled back to the club and looked into the female bathroom.

"She's not in here," Ino said.

"Maybe she went in that one," Anko pointed at the men's bathroom, "I'll just check…"

She flung open the door and every male occupant shrieked. She looked around shamelessly for Konan and then left. "Not in there."

"We've lost the bride!" Sakura gasped.

* * *

Meanwhile, with the guys at the bar, Pein was regaling all of the patron's with the story of how he met and fell in love with Konan. Hidan and Deidara were trying to hit on every woman at the bar, but so far they were unlucky. All the girls seemed to be drawn towards Tobi who was entertaining them with brainless jokes and his childish demeanour.

"That Tobi, how dare he cock block us!" Hidan fumed.

"Oh and our first kiss…it was so sensational…so magical…so mind blasting…" Pein was saying, "I was all bandaged up and hurt but she made the pain go away…"

Everyone that was drunk was hanging on to Pein's every word, some even had tears in their eyes.

Itachi yawned, it was already 3am, they should be heading back to their room at the inn now. The party was still going to go on later that Saturday evening and Pein had to rest up if he was going to make it through all the other surprises they had planned for him.

"And when she sings in the shower, even though it sounds so…so…like a cat stuck in a blender, I still compliment her because I love to see her smile," Pein said.

"Aaaawwww…"

Itachi found himself smiling fondly at the Akatsuki leader.

"Itachi-san," Kisame began, "You should have a few drinks…"

"Fine Kisame," Itachi said tiredly, while wondering why the shark-man was coercing him to drink. Kisame looked delighted and he brought over some sake. The two men toasted to the Akatsuki, to Pein and Konan, and drank cup after cup.

Itachi was on his fifth cup, feeling light-headed, when he suddenly spat the sake out.

"K-Kisame!" he said loudly.

"What Itachi!" Kisame said even more loudly.

"What are they doing here?" Itachi asked as he saw kunoichi from his former village enter the bar. He would recognise Kurenai, Shizune and Anko anywhere.

Anko saw Itachi and dashed towards him, Itachi found himself pinned against the wall.

"Where's the Akatsuki leader? We know you're in the Akatsuki and we know you know who he is!" Anko yelled in his face. Her breath smelled heavily of alcohol and Itachi tried hard not to pass out.

"I'm the leader!" Pein said, coming over, "Greetings kunoichi of Konoha! How is my lovely bride-to-be?"

"That's the thing - " Kurenai began but she was cut off by Pein.

"Hey, everyone, come on over and meet my bride!"

Kisame and Itachi looked at each other; they could not see Konan among the kunoichi.

"Konan is lost, we can't find her anywhere!" Kurenai told Pein.

Pein looked confused, "What are you talking about? There she is right there," he said, pointing to a mop that was propped against the wall.

Sasori and Zetsu looked very concerned for their leader. "Um, Leader-sama…that's a mop," Sasori said.

Pein laughed, "I knew that! What is this? Some kind of bachelor party game of find the missing bride?" He laughed even harder, clutching at his side.

"This is not a joke! She really is missing! Please help us find her!" Shizune pleaded.

"How the fuck did she go missing? She is a grown-ass woman," Hidan said, appearing at the scene of the commotion.

Hinata was wringing her hands in panic and Sakura was tearing up.

Ino had tears in her eyes, "Please don't be mad at us, she went to the bathroom and we're so drunk that we forgot about her and left and then we remembered and we went back for her but she was gone!"

"There, there, don't cry, it'll be okay," Hidan said soothingly as he put his arm around Ino's waist while giving Deidara a triumphant grin.

"K-Konan-sama is lost?" Tobi said, "Tobi will find her!"

Sasori sighed, "Leader-sama, you can use your piercing to locate her."

Pein frowned, "That Konan! She's such a dam - "

His audience of everyone at the bar looked at him in shock.

" – sel in distress! Oh my, we have to find my precious girl!" he finished.

* * *

**A/N: I hope that you enjoyed this chapter! I may reveal the identity of Konan's lover in the next chapter…**

**For now, please review and tell me what you think!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

**WARNING: Contains mature content!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Naruto…**

**

* * *

**

"You know what, I'm really tired and these heels are absolutely killing me. I'm going back to the hotel room," Anko said, after three hours of trying to locate Konan. Pein was of no help because he was completely and utterly wasted.

"Excuse me, Anko-san, you can't just abandon her," Itachi said.

"I am sure she is in the hotel room! Where else could she be? We searched everywhere!" Anko whined.

Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Tenten, Kurenai and Shizune were also looking droopy with exhaustion. Pein and his crew were worried about their missing member. "Well, we will continue the search…so please let us know if she is in her hotel room," Sasori said softly.

"Konan-chan! Where are you my love?" Pein shouted, alarming passerby's.

"Relax Leader-sama," Hidan began, "Konan always goes missing when she gets drunk…I do wonder what exactly she gets up to." He laughed sadistically and clapped Pein on the back, the orange-haired man was sniffling.

"Guys, where's Deidara?" asked Kisame suddenly, and sure enough, when they took a head count, Deidara was missing.

"Here comes senpai!" Tobi shouted as a figure with blonde hair carrying two huge paper bags ran towards them.

"Phew! I've got good news. I saw Konan earlier and she said that she's just heading up to her room and not to worry," Deidara announced, smiling broadly. Everyone breathed a sigh of relief and Pein started crying again…but tears of joy.

"Guess he's an emotional drunk…" Sasori commented.

"Was I right or was I right? Now let's go back and chew her out for making us worry like that!" Anko said, flouncing off with the other kunoichi in tow.

"What you got there Deidara-chan?" Hidan asked, eyeing Deidara's paper bags.

"None of your business, un!"

"Fuck you! Let me see!" Hidan said and he tried tackling Deidara who kneed him in the nutsack.

Hidan bent over and groaned, "I would have enjoyed that more if you were a chick…"

Deidara made a disgusted face and walked over to Itachi, "I got a cookbook and ingredients, I'm going to make the cake myself so I'll go back to the inn, take Leader somewhere else," Deidara whispered. Itachi raised an eyebrow, Deidara's face was anxious and he kept glancing at Pein.

"Okay…just don't blow anything up…" Itachi said.

"So what say we go back to the bar and pick up strange chicks?" Hidan said, saving Itachi from suggesting something.

"I'm in favour of the bar part," Pein said.

Meanwhile, Deidara managed to make a stealthy escape again.

* * *

Tsunade was on a streak…a losing streak. She had lost quite a large sum of money and failed to win any as yet. Far from being discouraged, she wanted to play more. She walked around looking for another machine on which to try her luck when a tall, strange man approached her.

"Fancy a game of blackjack?" he asked in a deep voice that was kind of obscured by the mask that covered half his face. Tsunade regarded him with both eyebrows raised and then she smiled deviously, "Why not? Let's do this." She felt lucky.

She didn't notice the cunning smile behind the man's mask.

_What a great opportunity! Time to sucker the Legendary Sucker out of her money, _Kakuzu thought with glee as they walked over to the blackjack table.

* * *

When the kunoichi got back to their hotel room, Konan was already in bed and snoring softly. Sakura and Hinata immediately jumped into bed in case Anko suggested that they go out and do something else. Tenten and Ino were chatting to one another while Kurenai poured herself a glass of water and sank down on the couch. "She's asleep. No fun. Oh well, we should all get some rest too because tomorrow will be round two!" Anko declared, tossing her clothes aside and jumping into bed wearing only her underwear.

"Shizune, don't forget you have a date with Genma tomorrow," Kurenai reminded her.

Shizune blushed, it was going to be her first date in a long time…a very long time. Being Tsunade's apprentice didn't allow her to have much of a social life. Speaking of Tsunade, she hadn't returned to the hotel room yet and Shizune began to wonder what the older woman was up to.

"I have to go check on Tsunade-sama!" she said, turning and leaving quickly. The casino was not far off from the hotel, she could see the lurid lights and the sounds of clanging money and spinning of the machines from outside the hotel.

When she entered the casino, she searched around for that familiar pig-tailed blonde hair and saw Tsunade sitting at the drinks bar. "Tsunade-sama! Let's go back to the hotel," Shizune said, holding the sake bottle at arm's length from Tsunade.

"Shizzzz…what you doing here?" Tsunade slurred, trying to grab at the bottle. Shizune hid it behind her back, "Tsunade-sama, what happened to you?"

"Worst game of blackjack ever…I lost so much…"

"Uh oh…um…we have to get you out of here," Shizune said, tugging on her arm, but Tsunade was making it rather difficult for her.

"Leggo of me! I gonna win it all back. Take me back to that guy with the mask!" Tsunade commanded.

"What guy with the mask? Just forget it and lets go, you know you can't win…" Shizune pleaded, forcefully trying to move Tsunade. After a fair amount of struggling, Tsunade went limp and seemed to give up, letting Shizune drag her away from the bar. She took Tsunade to one of the lounge areas in the casino and made her lie down on the couch. "You wait here, Tsunade-sama and I'll be right back," Shizune said, cracking her knuckles and walking off with a determined and steely look in her dark eyes.

* * *

Pein and his minions had long since deserted the bar and were now intoxicated out of their minds and sitting in a tattoo parlour. Itachi was propped up against Kisame who didn't seem to mind at all, Pein and Hidan were looking at designs, Tobi was inside getting his tattoo done, Zetsu was twitching every time Tobi emitted a scream of horror and pain, Sasori was just looking annoyed.

"Where's Deidara, she's missing out!" Pein said loudly.

Hidan started laughing maniacally, "Hahahaha, you said _she. _Hahahaha!"

Tobi emerged from the back, clutching his arm and whimpering.

"Next," the tattoo artist said.

Pein woke up and stumbled into the back room.

"So what are you getting?" the tattooist asked.

"This," Pein said, showing him the brochure.

The tattooist regarded him with a raised eyebrow, "You sure?"

"Yeah!"

"Okay then…"

Pein settled into the chair as the tattooist got to work. Pein sighed, "I don't feel anything. I don't feel pain, I am Pa – AAAAARRRRGH! Oh my God, Oh my God!"

After they all got their tattoos done and made a few other stops along the way, the guys finally returned to the inn not noticing the cloud of flour coating the room along with the smell of something that had recently been burnt.

* * *

Tsunade opened her heavy eyes and groaned, realising she was in a very noisy place, lying on a very uncomfortable couch. She tried sitting up but found that her head hurt too much.

"Dude, somebody won the jackpot," she heard someone say.

"The ten million ryo? No way!" said his companion.

"Yes way, some chick just won it…"

Tsunade swore under her breath, _Why wasn't I ever that lucky?_

She stumbled off the couch, feeling eager to see who was the lucky punk that won the jackpot. The lights were hurting her eyes and she felt the urge to punch all the lights off. When she made it to the main game floor, there was quite a crowd gathered and camera flashes were going off.

"Out of my way," Tsunade said, roughly shoving people out of her way until she could see the winner, who was a woman holding up a gigantic check that blocked her face.

"Come on young lady, we need to take your picture for the Tanzaku Times!" a reporter said.

"I can't, please, I have to go!" came the muffled reply.

Someone managed to pry the giant check away from the winner and Tsunade got so shocked she nearly became sober. "Shizune?"

"Tsunade-sama!"

* * *

"_Konan-sama, are you okay?" he asked the woman who had just slipped and banged her head against the table. She looked up, embarrassment mixed with a dazed look reflected in her gorgeous amber eyes. He surveyed her face with worry and saw that she was bleeding._

"_I'm so clumsy," she said, trying to sit up, "And so wasted, ugh."_

"_Just relax, I'll go get Pein, he can take you up to your room to rest."_

_As he turned, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He looked back at her and took a gulp of air._

"_They're all outside…can't you help me?" she asked in a soft voice that was hard to say no to._

"_I can. I have some first aid in my room," he said, lifting her up with ease, carrying her to his room in the hideout. It was a plain room, furnished with just the essentials as they normally had to change hideouts regularly. Konan sat on his bed as he fished out his cotton wool, medicine and gauze. _

_He carefully dabbed at her wound with the cotton wool, cleaning the blood. She sat still, watching him with interest and he felt slightly nervous under the gaze of the older woman whom he admired ever since he joined the Akatsuki. It was her beauty, grace and aloof manner that drew him to her. Her lips were slightly parted and she was staring at him intensely, he matched her intensity, contemplating what he was about to do._

_No, the alcohol was not clouding his judgement, this was one of his unspoken desires. Konan bit her lip and leaned in closer towards him, making his heart rate quicken. He was pleasantly surprised when Konan was the one to close the distance between them. They kissed slowly at first, tentatively, enjoying the feel of each other's lips. _

"_Konan-sama," he said huskily, pulling away from her, unsure if what they were doing was right. Of course it wasn't right, it could never be right. _

_She pulled him back towards her by his neck and their lips crashed together without restraint. He slid his hands underneath her shirt and caressed her sides and then up her body, marvelling at the silky softness of her skin. _

_She frantically tugged at his shirt and lifted it up while he helped her to take it off. She touched his chest, mesmerized by the sight of his body. She pushed him roughly on to the bed and straddled him while kissing him ferociously as his hands were tangled in her short hair. His mind was reeling, for all he knew this could be some alcohol induced fantasy, none of this could be real. There was just no way that this angel could be with him right now._

_He ran his hands up her body and ripped her top off, his hands had a mind of their own as he unclipped her bra and tossed it aside, he then rolled them over so that she was under him. He couldn't help but admire the woman before him, looking radiant with her flushed cheeks and lowered eyes. She took his hand in hers and brought it to her breast, allowing him to caress her. She felt so good in his hands and her moans were making him want to devour her completely. He kissed her neck with much fervour and proceeded to lick her nipple experimentally; satisfied with her reaction to this, he continued to tease her with his tongue._

_In a battle for dominance, Konan rolled them over, pinning him under her once again, kissing him without restraint. He loved the feel of her soft, petal-like lips against his rough skin._

"_I want you," she said finally. His heart soared; after years of just watching and wondering what it would be like, it was finally happening. But this was so wrong in so many ways. But since when did he care about right or wrong? He was an S-ranked criminal, they both were, the normal rules didn't apply to them. _

"_Are you sure?" he asked her._

"_Yes," she replied breathlessly._

_He tugged at her pants and she put her hand over his, looking uncertain but she quickly dismissed it and let him take her pants off. She unzipped his pants in one quick motion and pulled them off. She licked her lips slowly and gazed at him through half-lidded eyes._

_He picked up a kunai from his dresser and swiftly cut off her underwear. She blushed beautifully as she is exposed to his hungry eyes and she wanted to see more of him too. _

"_Wow," she said, staring at his length when she hastily relieved him of his own underwear. It was his turn to blush. He knew that she had probably already been with Pein, and he was nervous as to how he would measure up._

"_Have you ever…?" Konan asked suddenly._

_He understood what she was asking and shook his head, feeling like an inexperienced little boy. Konan probably sensed what he was feeling because she took both his hands and pulled him up seductively. She lowered herself on top of him and wrapped her legs around his waist, her eyes closing as she moaned loudly. He held her close as they traversed through the boundary of sin._

* * *

He awoke with a start and lay in bed panting heavily. So that's what had happened that night. He had somehow buried the incident deep in the recesses of his mind, but why was it coming back to haunt his dreams now? Neither he nor Konan ever spoke of it after that. He even had his doubts that it really happened because the next day he couldn't remember much of what happened the previous night. Konan gave no indication that it happened either.

He put his hands over his head and grimaced, he could not dare to think of approaching Konan, her wedding was tomorrow and she would marry Pein and he would be that forgotten, drunken, one-night stand.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry guys! I felt like prolonging the revelation for just another chapter!**

**Also, this was my first lemon…hope it didn't suck too bad!**

**So, any guesses who her lover was?**

**Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

**Chapter 8**

* * *

When dawn broke that Saturday morning, Deidara was sitting in the corner of the kitchen at the inn and rocking back and forth, biting his nails nervously. He couldn't go back to the inn, Pein would know something was up. Pein would kill him. Pein would shinra tensei the shit out of him. Pein would cause him some extreme pain.

How was he ever going to get himself out of this one?

He wracked his brains for ten minutes but couldn't think of anything. There was a shuffling noise and his head jerked up quickly; Sasori had sauntered into the kitchen.

"Danna? What are you doing here? It's so early, I thought you'd be asleep," Deidara rattled off. Clearly _he _was the one that was sleep deprived.

"Uhm…I couldn't sleep," Sasori said, filling a glass with water, "Hidan snores like a tractor."

"You can't drink that," Deidara said, pointing at Sasori's water.

"I know," Sasori said, as he threw the water on his own face while Deidara watched on with wide eyes.

"Why did you just do that, un?"

"I was feeling a little dry…what are you doing here brat?"

"Sasori-no-danna, I've messed up…" Deidara said shaking his head.

"Oh? How so?"

Without warning Deidara leaped up and jumped on Sasori, grabbing the red head by his shoulders. There was a panicked look in Deidara's blue eyes, and his normally sleek blonde hair was frizzy and standing up in places. "You have to help me, un!"

"What exactly have you done?"

* * *

Itachi rolled over on to his side and opened his eyes a fraction. He could make out something vividly orange. What was the kyuubi kid doing in his room? Itachi groaned softly and tried to open his eyes but he had a splitting headache and aches and pains all over his body.

Opening his eyes a little wider, he looked at the person who was sitting on the bed next to him. Itachi froze and blinked a couple of times to make absolutely sure he wasn't seeing things.

"Ah good Itachi, you're up."

"Leader…sama." Itachi said wearily, his voice came out hoarse.

"Itachi, take a look at this," Pein yanked up his shirt and gave Itachi a full view of his abs.

Itachi blinked again. _Am I dreaming? Is this the effects of a hangover?_

"What am I seeing?" Itachi croaked.

Pein pointed to something tiny on the left side of his belly button and Itachi had to squint to look at it because his eyesight wasn't too great.

"Is that…?"

"I'm afraid it is," Pein said solemnly. The groom had bags under his eyes and his hair was dishevelled.

Itachi looked at the tattoo of the miniature cup ramen on Pein's abdomen and had to hold back a laugh. This was saying something because Itachi Uchiha rarely, if ever, found a reason to laugh.

"Maybe she won't see it," Itachi told him.

"Of course she will because she likes to – uh, what I'm trying to say is, I need to find a way to get rid of it."

"I'm sorry, Leader-sama, I don't know how," Itachi replied honestly.

"Oh I'm sure you'll come up with something once you see what you've got…" Pein said.

"What…what I've…got?" Itachi asked slowly. Pein nodded very slowly and pointed to Itachi's left arm. Itachi jumped out of bed and to his feet, swaying a little, he staggered to the mirror and looked at his arm.

On his upper arm was a heart with the name 'Sasuke' in it and below that was a ribbon with the words 'I miss you mom and dad' written in it. His eyes widened for a second and then he cleared his throat. "Well…no short sleeves for me until I find a way to undo this."

A loud, obnoxious laughter sounded behind Itachi. Hidan was sitting upright in bed, with his head thrown back in laughter. Pein and Itachi glared at him.

Hidan jumped out of bed stark naked, which caused the other two men to wince. Hidan turned around and showed them his shoulder blade which bore a tattoo of the Jashin symbol. "Heh. Even when I am drunk Jashin is on my side, I didn't get no foolish tattoo!"

"Look at Tobi's!" Tobi said, appearing suddenly from the bathroom. He pulled down his pants and mooned them. On one butt cheek was the word 'good' and the other had the word 'boy'.

" Put your fucking pants back on Tobi! Your ass is NOT something I want to wake up to in the morning!" Hidan screamed. Tobi pulled his pants back up and scratched his head gingerly while Pein and Itachi shook their heads.

Kisame finally woke up through all of the commotion and joined the conversation. "What did you get fish-sticks?" Hidan asked.

"Nothing."

"Bullshit, let me see!"

"No! Get away!"

Hidan grabbed Kisame, Kisame punched Hidan to the ground. Hidan tripped Kisame and sent him flying flat on his face.

"OH…MY…FUCKING JASHIN."

Kisame's shirt had ridden up from the fall and on his lower back was the name 'Itachi'.

Itachi felt the urge to throw up. Pein sighed. Tobi giggled. Kisame lay mute on the ground, it seemed he had fallen asleep again.

"So Zetsu-san! What did you get?" Tobi asked eagerly.

"Dinner," the white half of Zetsu said with a sadistic smile, **"The tattoo artist sure was tasty."**

"Tobi wonders what Senpai got," Tobi said.

"I know what he didn't get – laid! That's right bastards, because your man Hidan got some last night, high five all!" Hidan said, holding up his hand. Everyone just looked at him in disgust.

"Speaking of your Senpai, where is he? I feel like I haven't seen him in ages," Pein said, with a frown.

"I gave him an errand to run," Itachi covered.

"Oh, and what about Kakuzu?"

"Casino…" Zetsu said.

"Sasori?"

"Sasori-senpai went for a walk!" Tobi said.

Hidan pulled on a pair of red, silk boxers and slicked back his hair and grinned at the men, "So everybody, ready for round two?"

"Round two?" Pein asked sceptically.

"Yeeeesssssss. We're partying till your wedding day!" Hidan said, clapping Pein on the back.

"What is the time?" Itachi asked.

"It's already noon,"Pein said, "No wonder I feel like crap. We can't go overboard with the drinking tonight, I have to be up early for my wedding. Itachi, since you're responsible and you're my best man, you can help me see to it that things don't get out of hand."

Itachi nodded curtly.

* * *

_Konan stood on the balcony of their honeymoon suite, still wearing her wedding dress. She was now a married woman. She smiled as a strong arm slid around her waist and she felt her husband against her. She leaned into him and sighed happily._

"_I love you Konan," he said. She frowned, somehow, his voice was different. She turned around and looked up at him. Pein smiled down at her. She felt confusion as his lips met hers. Her heart didn't race erratically, it thudded dully, almost painfully against her chest as she kissed him back. Pein broke the kiss and pulled her inside the room. He was smiling at her, deep affection reflected in his rinnegan eyes._

_Konan swallowed nervously and hoped her uncertain feelings weren't betrayed on her face._

"_Is there something wrong my love?" Pein asked, cupping her face with his hands._

"_I'm still getting used to this feeling."_

"_Of being married?"_

"_Yes."_

_Pein wrapped his arms around her, pulling her into his warm embrace. She could hear him breathe in deeply, as if he wanted to take in her scent completely. His lips gently brushed her earlobes, "I love you," he whispered. Instead of sending delightful shivers down her spine, she felt her skin crawl at the words. She didn't deserve those words. _

_She felt him undo the zipper on the back of her wedding gown and slowly slide it off her body. Underneath she wore the lingerie that he had bought for her. _

_A black lacy two piece consisting of a strapless bra and hot pants. Pein stood there, admiring his wife, waiting for her to make her move. Konan didn't want to stand around looking awkward so she loosened the belt on his pants. She reached for his zipper and pulled it down slowly, taking care to apply pressure to his groin with her hand. She smirked as she felt him shiver and then slid his pants down. She had to admit that he looked devastatingly handsome standing there in nothing but a plain white shirt and black spankies. _

_Suddenly, Konan found her back against the wall and Pein was kissing her deeply. He slipped his tongue into her mouth and she massaged it with her own, toying with the piercing on his tongue. She entangled her hands in his hair and he pressed his body closer up against hers. She could feel his heart thudding rapidly and her own heart rate sped up with the desire and the thrill of what she could do to him…what he could do to her. Yes, she would forget about He who had been plaguing her mind lately and focus on her husband, on the man who was right her right now and who loved her._

_But as she and Pein continued their furious makeout session, she felt short, spiky hair turn into long, silky hair. The feel of the cool, steel tongue ring faded away and was replaced by a warm tongue, smooth like velvet._

_Konan broke the kiss and looked into new eyes. Eyes that didn't belong to Pein._

"_Y-You," Konan whimpered._

_His hot breath against her neck was making her feel dizzy and she felt a new sense of excitement. She couldn't help but feel ecstatic at this new presence. He claimed her lips, sucking softly on her bottom lip as his hands roamed down her sides. With one hand he hoisted up one of her legs, and rubbed his pelvis slowly against hers. Konan bit down on his bottom lip as she could feel a fire building up in the pit of her stomach._

_He lifted her other leg up and slid his hands underneath her butt to support her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She could feel the heat building as he rubbed up harder against her and she matched his motions while they kissed passionately. The once cool wall felt hot against her back and the heat that he was stirring up within her was threatening to explode at any second – _

Konan awoke suddenly, bathed in cold sweat and her heart was beating like crazy. She took a big gulp of air and tried to calm down. _It was only a dream. A dream. It didn't mean anything._

She bit her lip and tried to hold back her tears.

"Did you have a bad dream?" Sakura asked her gently, from the next bed.

"Kind of," Konan whispered.

"Wake up lazy girls and get dressed. We have a lot of partying to do and one date to spy on," Anko announced loudly.

"Anko! Please don't," Shizune pleaded.

"Oh come on, don't be such a spoilsport. We going to be in the background for moral support."

Ino, Tsunade and Tenten were still asleep, and Hinata came in carrying a tray of pancakes. Konan, Sakura, Shizune, Anko and Kurenai eagerly dug into them. "Ohhh that tastes so good," Kurenai moaned.

"I need water," Sakura said.

"Me too," the other ladies echoed. When Sakura left to get the water, Anko turned to Konan, "So what do you feel like doing today?"

Konan's mind was still elsewhere, "Anything…" _Just keep me occupied so I don't think of him…so I don't go looking for him. This is just pre wedding jitters. I'm nervous so I'm bringing up old unresolved feelings that don't really mean anything…yes. They don't mean anything. _

Even as she thought that, his handsome face swam through her mind, she remembered her dream and she felt the heat spreading across her cheeks.

"Whoa what are you thinking about?" Anko asked.

"Nothing…nothing…" Konan said hurriedly.

"Yeah…sure…she's probably thinking about what her wedding night is going to be like," Kurenai said, wearing a small smirk on her crimson lips. Konan laughed uneasily.

"I got it! When these other sleeping beauties wake up, we'll play a game of truth or dare before going out to enjoy the nightlife," Anko suggested.

"Haven't played that in ages, sounds good to me," Kurenai said. Konan nodded slowly. This was going to be a long day.

* * *

"Right, right, that was so funny! I never knew you had it in you, Hina!" Ino laughed as Hinata sat down in the circle again after performing her dare which was to pretend to be a blind girl who wandered into the men's hotsprings areas. Hinata was red in the face but she was grinning slightly. Hinata spun the empty sake bottle and it landed on Anko.

"T-truth or dare?"

"Dare!"

Hinata thought for a while. Anko was pretty brave and open to doing anything, so what could she ask her to do? "Anko-sensei, I – I dare you to k-kiss Kurenai-sensei."

A chorus of 'Ooohs' were heard from the other women. "Is that all?" Anko asked, sounding like the dare was too easy for her. She leaned into the dark-haired woman sitting next to her and gave her a full on kiss on the lips.

"OH YEAH! Now that's what I'm talking about!" said a voice from outside the window. The woman looked outside and sure enough, Jiraiya was sitting there with a goofy smile on his face and blood trickling down his nose.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Tsunade asked, grabbing him by his shirt.

"I'm the wedding planner," Jiraiya said with a grin.

"You better get out of here right now, before I become your funeral planner," Tsunade snarled. Jiraiya left, not for good, but to find a new hiding spot. He couldn't decided whether to spy on the ladies or to go check on how the guys were doing. He decided on going where the guys were when Tsunade caught him trying to hide in a rosebush.

"Let's get back to the game," Anko said, spinning the bottle. To Konan's horror, it landed on her.

"Well, well, well," Anko said, "Truth or dare?"

"Da – I mean truth," Konan said.

"Hmm, let's see...so have you ever thought of you know…being with someone else other than Pein in the Akatsuki?"

Konan's amber eyes widened, she had not been expecting this kind of a question. She thought Anko would ask her something to do with Pein and her love life in the bedroom – anything but this.

"Well…no…Pein has always been the only one for me," Konan lied through her teeth.

Anko looked disappointed.

"She's obviously lying…" Tsunade said.

"Yeah, I mean come on, there are several hot men in your organisation and you're telling me that you've never even thought of being with one of them?" Anko pressed.

"Nope."

"Oh come on, just tell us!"

Konan took a deep breath. "Fine. Sasori."

* * *

**Is Konan telling the truth? Was it really Sasori?**

**Stay tuned for the next chapter where all may…or may not be revealed!**

**Thank you for all the reviews! And don't forget to review this chapter!**


End file.
